Every Breath You Take
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Francesca's memories from a year ago start running through her mind. Her friend was running late and she had a chance encounter with the enforcer of The Shield at a bar. What other things does she start to remember as she follows the man in question around New Orleans? (One-Shot)


**Every Breath You Take**

**Saturday - April 5****th**

His dark grey orbs looked around at the businesses on Bourbon Street. He enjoyed the sounds and smells of New Orleans, Louisiana. His black sneaker covered feet carried him down the sidewalk of the timeless city. He really enjoyed having his hotel room in the French Quarter. He couldn't imagine visiting this city during Mardi Gras in February.

As he continued down the bustling sidewalks he would stop sporadically when a few fans would recognize him and sign a few autographs and take some quick pictures.

Hurricane Katrina struck in 2005; more than 1500 people had been reported dead or unaccounted for. The state and city had made a miraculous comeback and had since continued their festivities as if nothing had ever happened.

Roman was supposed to meet his family for a late dinner at Antoine's Restaurant which was near his hotel, but he was too busy sight-seeing. It wasn't every day he made it to New Orleans and he definitely didn't get to sight-see a lot of the places that WWE took him as a professional wrestler. Usually you were in one city for 12 hours doing media during the day for whatever upcoming Pay Per Views and then wrestling a match that night before moving on to the next city and state.

Roman enjoyed his job with the WWE very much he just hated being away from his family all the time. He was missing watching his Nieces and Nephews as they grew up and also missed his parents, older sisters and older brother. He was the baby in the family. He knew they were all here for WrestleMania 30 weekend. He had a grueling schedule he had to keep and they knew it. So when he sent his sister a text message letting her know he wasn't going to make dinner her return text of 'We understand, keep up the hard work baby bro.' It warmed his heart to know he had all their support.

Roman felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he re-adjusted his bun; thinking it was too tight. But when the feeling didn't go away he looked around. His eyes were curious to see if he would see anything out of place or out of the ordinary.

He couldn't help the feeling that he was being watched.

* * *

Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you  
Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you

* * *

Her Jade eyes widened as her 5'9" frame ducked behind the corner of the nearest building so he wouldn't see her. She could follow that jean covered backside for hours on end. She'd finally made it to New Orleans late that afternoon with a couple of her friends. She had watched as they went into a restaurant a couple of blocks down the street.

Her job took her all over the world doing Public Relations. But she always made time for WrestleMania weekend; ever since she was a teenager she loved wrestling. A year ago for WrestleMania 29 in Rutherford, New Jersey is when she had met Mr. Tall Dark and Samoan. She'd never met a man who had such a good head on his shoulders before. Roman Reigns was definitely a one of a kind man.

* * *

_She had been sitting a bar during the WrestleMania weekend; nursing a beer as she watched whatever was on the flat screen over the bartender's area. She was waiting for her friend Ally who was late as of about ten minutes ago. She heard a throat clear as she looked over; those grey piercing eyes locked with her jade ones and his deep velvety voice asked if anyone was sitting in the chair next to her._

"_No please sit down." She stated softly before taking a sip of her beer to keep her mouth from going dry. Jesus this guy is huge her mind ran wild with that thought alone._

"_Roman." He stated as he held out his right hand._

"_Francesca…Frankie; my friends call me Frankie." She offered as she shook his hand. _

_She watched wrestling enough to know that Roman Reigns of the Shield had just introduced himself to her but she wasn't about to fangirl out and scare him. _

"_What brings you to this fine establishment?" Roman asked with a smirk._

_She couldn't help as she scoffed out a laugh. "I was meeting a friend for a drink and she is officially now fifteen minutes late. We came in for a PR conference and decided since we were both avid wrestling fans we'd stay for WrestleMania."_

_Roman pursed his lips. "So you know who I am then?" He questioned with a smirk._

"_Very much so Mr. Reigns." Frankie smiled softly. _

_She chewed her lip before she smiled again. "I have to admit I am quite enjoying the way they are using your faction. The Shield is the biggest faction in WWE since the Four Horsemen, The Hart Family and DX. _

"_I'm assuming you weren't much of an Evolution fan since you didn't mention them." Roman observed the way she wrinkled her nose and shook her head negatively. He could almost see the disgust in her eyes. "Oh, you definitely don't like them."_

"_Nope, the way Paul tried to make Evolution into a sophisticated version of DX just didn't go over well. The man is an icon and legend in his own rights for what he's done in the company over the years. But taking three guys who play dirty and dressing them in suits was too much sophistication at once. Obviously it did wonders for Randy Orton's career."_

_Roman had never met someone outside of the business who had so much knowledge about it. "Been a fan for very long?" He questioned curiously._

"_Since I was 3; that's what happens when you've got 4 older brothers and you're the baby of the family." Frankie stated honestly. "Did you like it right away given who your father is?" She asked._

_Roman's eyes were looking at the amber colored liquid in his tall glass as it sat between his thumbs and slowly turned it on the bar top. "I loved wrestling when I was younger; but once I hit jr high my passion went to football." Roman licked his lips. "I played a lot of football from Jr high to high school and then got a football scholarship to Georgia Tech. I made it to the NFL and bounced to a couple of teams and even went to the CFL in Canada, but it just lost its entire lack luster. I went to my dad and started having the talk. The 'what if football isn't supposed to be my life's career' talk."_

"_He put everything in perspective for you; didn't he?" Frankie asked even though she could tell what his answer was going to be._

_Roman nodded. "Yea, he really did."_

_A comfortable silence fell between them for a good ten minutes before Frankie's phone beeped. She looked down and frowned. _

"_Bad news?" Roman inquired once he saw the look on her face._

"_I guess bad news for me but good news for that friend of mine. Seems I'm on my own for dinner because she just picked up one of your stable mates down the street."_

_Roman chuckled. "Must be Dean; Seth brought his girlfriend with him for the weekend. Dean was supposed to meet me here as well." On cue Roman's phone beeped as he pulled it from his pocket and chuckled. "Yea…I think we've both been stood up; feel like getting out of here and going to get some food?" He asked hopeful._

_Francesca nodded as she stood up. She started to pay her tab when Roman put his hand on the bar with his credit card as she looked up at him. "I can…" A shake of his head told her she was going to lose this battle before it even begun._

"_What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you pay for your drinks when I've been occupying your time?" He stated more than asked. He watched as she smiled before a 'thank you' followed it._

_Once Roman stood and looked down at her, she wasn't as short as he figured she was. Clearly she was around 5'9" the top of her head hit the bottom of his chin and her jade colored eyes kept him hypnotized while they talked and walked around Rutherford for a bit. He noticed her dark honey blonde waist length waves had a certain bounce and sway as she walked with him. They stopped and ate dinner in a quiet little Italian restaurant. Roman made sure it was in the back corner, they were mostly surrounded by candle light; which he happened to enjoy as it gave her skin a nice glow affect._

_They sat in the dimly light restaurant for a couple of hours as they ate and shared a nice conversation regarding their jobs, families and anything else that seemed to rise into the subject. Francesca couldn't help feeling like she'd known this man her entire life. The way he laughed sent chills through her body; at some point during the meal he took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand and little tiny shocks went straight up her arm._

_As they brought dinner to an end Roman asked her where her hotel was and he was slightly surprised to learn she was in the same hotel as he was and offered to walk her back. As they stepped onto the elevator Roman took note of how empty it was as he pushed the stop button before he cupped her cheeks and suddenly claimed her mouth with his. The blue cotton tank dress had been teasing him all night as her tanned long legs stuck out the end and her feet were in 2 ½ in matching peep-toe heels. _

_Francesca was surprised that he was kissing her and was going to object because they never talked about if they had significant others. She'd had a steady boyfriend but things were starting to go south when she started traveling for her job a year prior. She honestly didn't see them lasting much longer. _

_She couldn't see anything past this man's lips; they felt AMAZING! She felt hands touching and groping every curve of her body before he pulled his lips away from hers and his lips slid down the supple skin of her throat to the swell of her breasts. The strap of her dress slid off her left shoulder as his lips came in contact with her naked breasts and his tongue wrapped around her left nipple._

_Roman heard her breath hitch in the back of her throat as her fingers weaved into his hair after she'd pulled the elastic out and his long raven hair fell down his back. He smirked as he heard her whimper before he kissed across her chest and took her right nipple into his mouth._

_Frankie felt her back collide with the elevator wall. "Roman…" Wow that came out as a moan. "The elevator – the emergency alarm will go off soon." She watched as he reached over and hit the button and then hit it again._

"_Timer reset – crisis diverted." He rumbled against the swell of her breasts as his lips kissed their way back up to hers, before he smirked and spun her around. He watched as her hands braced against the elevator wall Roman growled in her ear as his hands gripped her hips and pulled her against him. _

_Francesca couldn't help pushing her rear-end against his jean covered crotch; shivering when he growled against her neck once more. His warm hand slid down the length of her dress before it started sliding up her inner thigh and cupped her panty clad mound. She bit her bottom lip to suppress the moan that was begging to escape._

_Roman bit back a groan as he felt the heat and dampness of her panties against the palm of his hand; he could already smell her arousal. She pushed her rear-end back against his crotch once more. "You want this dick don't you baby…" He growled into her ear. He watched as she nodded._

_Francesca whimpered out something that sounded like a 'yes' as she felt Roman's hand slip inside her boycut panties; her breath caught in her throat as his finger slipped between her folds. She took a shuddering breath as she felt her blood heat and began to pump through her veins. _

"_Say it babygirl…Tell me want you want." Roman demanded against the shell of her ear; his middle finger circled her hard nub, Jesus Christ she was soaking wet; he never had that sort of effect on a woman so fast. He'd never fucked around with someone he'd only known for a few hours; so this was definitely a first. From the first words spoken between the two of them he could tell this wasn't going to be just a fuck and duck kind of night; so why not start it off a little fun?_

_Frankie groaned softly as he spoke once more. "Tell me you want my dick babygirl." He whispered against her ear once more; his deep voice sent chills and hot flashes through her body. She could still feel his fingers moving against her slick slit; teasing with his fingertips. _

"_Yes…"_

"_Yes what babygirl?" Roman prodded; teasing her clit a little more._

"_I want your dick inside me." Francesca finally whimpered._

"_That's all you had to say." Roman chuckled deeply before he stepped back and pulled her panties from her body; the scent her arousal filled the elevator to capacity. He tucked her panties into the front pocket of his jeans before he popped the button and unzipped his jeans. He reached over and hit the emergency stop button once and then twice to reset the timer once again. He wasn't letting anyone or anything stop him from giving them what they both wanted. _

_Francesca gasped when she felt his erection against her bare rear-end. His hand wrapped around her bare hip as he pulled her further away from the elevator wall as he slowly guided himself into her body. She could feel her core stretching around him; filling her to the hilt with his girth. _

_Roman watched as her fingers scrambled and searched the elevator wall for purchase. Roman grunted when he finally bottomed out inside of her tight little body. Jesus Christ she was tight; it was a good thing she was as soaked as she was or he wouldn't fit at all. Roman's hand came up and braced himself against her body as he stilled to let her get acclimated to his size. Her hand came up and covered his; he watched as her small fingers pushed between his big fingers. He closed his hand around her fingers as he felt her hips push back against his signaling she was ready._

"_Work that cute little ass against my dick babygirl." He rumbled in her ear. He bit back a groan as he felt her hips pull forward and then roll back against his pelvis. "Get you some of that dick you want…" Her hips continued to roll and work against his pelvis._

_Jesus she was going to make him pass out with the way she was working him. This was going to be over fast - he hadn't been with a woman in quite a while; at least any that really caught his full attention. His right hand gripped her hip tighter as he pushed her against the elevator wall and let his hip start pistoning her. Her moans and mewls were music to his ears as he continued to drill into her body._

"_Roman…" She whimpered. There was something about this man; something that made her want to never let him go. The way he laughed all through drinks at the bar with her stupid jokes and smart ass comments and the way he made her laugh all through dinner. The sweet way he offered to walk her back to their hotel. Her fingers tightened around his left hand fingers as she felt him slamming into her body._

_Roman buried his face in the left side of her neck as he kissed and sucked the supple skin; his goatee was rubbing against the exposed skin of her neck and shoulder. He could feel her walls starting to clamp down on him. "Are you going to cum for me babygirl?" He murmured against her skin._

_Francesca nodded. "God fuck yes…"_

_Roman increased his pace as he listened to her breath catch in the back of her throat and she completely clamped down. "Fuck yes babygirl cum all over my dick." Feeling her fall apart in his arms he finally growled out his release deep inside of her body. _

_They panted as they both came down from the whirl of ecstasy in the elevator. Roman pulled from her body as he reached over and hit the button on the elevator again before he started tucking himself back into his jeans as he watched her fix her dress and pulled her fingers through her hair. Before he would even let her get her senses back he pulled her against his body and captured her lips with his once more. "You're coming to my room tonight." He growled against her lips. _

_The elevator dinged and all she could do was nod as he took her hand and led her past the crowd outside the elevator doors and down the hall._

* * *

The laughter of children running down the street broke her from her thoughts. Her jade eyes continued to watch the big man as he continued down the sidewalk. She couldn't stop the smile as she watched a couple of little girl stop him for autographs and a couple of pictures. She even enjoyed the fact that he squatted down to be at their level and gave them both big hugs.

Roman Reigns was amazing with his fans; it didn't matter what age, sex or race. He always made it a purpose to stop and talk or sign or take a quick picture even if it made him a minute late for where he needed to be. He didn't care.

Francesca remembered waking up in his arms a year ago in New Jersey.

* * *

O can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you

* * *

_She had never felt so sexually satisfied and slept so good at the same time. _

"_Don't move…" A deep voice warned._

_Francesca couldn't help squeaking out; she wasn't expecting him to be awake but apparently her movement in the bed had gotten his attention. "Wouldn't dream of it..." She snickered. The ache between her thighs was almost more than she could stand, but she wasn't complaining. They'd taken each other and pushed each other over the edge on every single piece of furniture in the room…three times…at least; maybe more. She lost count as they both passed out around 4 am. _

_WrestleMania was later that night and Roman didn't have anything else going on for the day. They laid in bed and talked some more during their recovery in between sessions. It was Roman's first WrestleMania in the company and she was admiring the Samoan tribal sleeved tattoo he'd had done down his right arm._

_Francesca rolled over to face the Samoan that matched her stamina in bed. "You know I should really go. You've got a match tonight so I don't want to tempt you and I've got a business meeting to get to." She could already feel his erection pressed against her thigh. "No sex before a big match. I don't want you to get half way through and your thighs give out because you gave into your desires."_

_Roman chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's not desire. It is want and need. The want is flowing through my body and the need to be buried inside of your body again is getting ready to take over."_

_Francesca pushed up in bed slightly as she caught his lips before pushing away as she slithered out of bed on the opposite side away from him and just out of his reach. "Either way want and need is a very bad idea right now. Though if you win tonight; you might be able to find me around and we could have a want and need victory party." She teased as she dressed and left the room; knowing if it were meant to be they would see each other again._

* * *

The days following WrestleMania 29 were busy for both Roman and Francesca. She was able to keep up with his Twitter account and his schedule according to the fangirls online. Pictures and stories of him scattered across the internet of chance encounters and excited meet and greets.

She'd begun to get random text messages from a number in her cellphone under the name of 'Mania'. Once the text messages turned into a phone call she couldn't resist the urge and finally answered the phone. Imagine her surprise when Roman's deep voice penetrated her ears from the other side.

The next 365 days were very interesting…very interesting indeed. She smirked at the memories as she watched Roman duck into a bar. She smirked as she slowly followed.

* * *

Roman still felt as if he were being watched. He was thoroughly enjoying New Orleans; it was slightly humid but not unbearable. He was hoping he would see her again; as his thoughts drifted back to the WrestleMania the year before. The smirk on his lips morphed into a smile as he continued thinking of Frankie.

The woman was beautiful, intelligent and had a sexual appetite that matched and/or surpassed his. The first night…their first time in the elevator NEVER left his mind. It was on a reel in the back of his brain on repeat the last 365 days. He kept thinking back to that night and the following night.

* * *

Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby please

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you

* * *

_Roman rolled onto his back as he watched her get dressed. He chuckled from the bed as she was looking for her panties. After the night before neither could remember where the piece of lace went missing too. She didn't know it but earlier that morning he'd gotten up to use the restroom and on the way back he's swiped her cell and called his to save her number and then proceeded to do the reverse and saved his number in her cell as well before returning back to bed._

_Roman's last memory before his match was his dark eyes watching her cute ass walk out the door of his hotel room._

_Last that night, he was riding the high of winning his first WrestleMania match with his stable The Shield. They exited the ring and walked back through the crowd to get back into the arena and get showered up so they could celebrate their win on the town that night. They'd gone into their locker room, showered and gotten dressed. Roman shouldered his bag as he stepped out of his locker room waiting for Dean and Seth._

"_Congratulations on the win."_

_Roman spun around at the sound of that familiar voice. His eyes locked onto the jade ones he'd familiarized himself with the night before. "Francesca, what are you doing back here?" He questioned as he watched her walk over towards him. Her body was encased in a beautiful one shoulder strapped dress and her long tanned legs stuck out with red peep toe heels on her feet._

_Stephanie McMahon walked over as she wrapped her arm around Francesca's shoulder and squeezed giving her a half sideways hug. "Frankie thanks for all the great PR. You send me the bill and I'll make sure you're the first one who gets paid and I will see you at the PR meeting for Extreme Rules."_

_Francesca smiled softly. "Anytime Stephanie." She watched as Stephanie walked off with her husband as she turned her focus back to Roman. "So I see you won tonight."_

_Roman smirked. "So how long have you been working for the company?" He asked curiously._

"_I don't work for the company per say. I work for a PR company and I do the PR for all the WWE's Pay Pre Views." She stated. "As an answer to your question on how I got back here." Francesca stepped up to Roman. "Ready for that victory party yet?" She murmured against his lips before she pushed up on her toes and softly kissed his lips._

"_Absolutely."_

* * *

Francesca walked into the bar and saw the object of her cat and mouse game sitting at the bar nursing a beer. She slowly walked over as she went behind him and let her hand slide across the top expanse of his black t-shirt covered back her thumb and index finger catching the elastic in his hair as she tugged gently and watched it tumble down around his shoulders. She smiled as she pushed herself back into the chair next to him.

"I thought you were going to be busy; you weren't going to be able to make it for WrestleMania this year?" He asked before his grey eyes turned and locked with her jade.

She shrugged it off. "What can I say I found a couple of girls who were going my way and we decided to come together?"

Roman stood from his seat as he leaned over and kissed her lips softly. "And just where exactly are my sisters?"

Francesca stood from her seat as Roman took her hand in his. "Down the street eating with your folks I imagine."

"So how did you find me?" Roman asked as he pulled her from the bar and started heading to the restaurant he was supposed to meet his family at; better late than never.

"You must not realize that every breath you take is monitored by your fans." Francesca teased as she stopped in the middle of the side walk garnering his attention as he turned back towards her. "It's been too long since I saw you last Mr. Reigns." She watched as Roman smirked down at her as he leaned down and softly kissed her lips.

"My thoughts exactly Mrs. Reigns."


End file.
